fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Alpaca
The rainbow alpaca is indigenous to the Amazons of South America. The animal resembles a smaller version of a llama with rainbow colors on its fur and hops when advancing. The animal is considered a rare variation among tens of thousands of alpaca births. Despite their colorful fur, they are one of the deadliest animals due to their defensive nature and habits. Alpacas have been domesticated for thousands of years. Rainbow alpacas are documented as variations from years of breeding. Ancient civilizations revered the colorful animal as their deity and devoted temples to the animal. Despite rainbow alpacas’ instinct of cannibalism, it will not attack other rainbow alpacas and tend to hop in groups with other rainbow alpacas. They retain their habit of spitting at objects they do not like. Because of the hallucinatory substance in its mouth, their spit becomes deadly upon contact. Rainbow alpacas ''are one of the more cleanly animals as they designate a dung pile where they do not graze in their territory. The species communicate with each other through dance. They are an expressive species and reflect their current in dance. When a ''rainbow alpaca needs to mate, they will find a common alpaca to reproduce with. The chances of the mate breeding another rainbow alpaca are close to 100% with some special exceptions. Rainbow alpacas ''are born with the instinct of eating other alpacas. Mother alpacas will slaughter common alpacas to feed to their young when it’s first born. It’s because of their reproductive rate that farmers hunt them down almost immediately or face the infestation of rainbow alpacas. Farmers that graze thousands of alpacas will euthanize ''rainbow alpacas under the threat. It eats leaves that are harmful to humans to protect their insides from various poisons when not eating alpacas. Their saliva is laced with a hallucinogenic chemicals and a single bite that can incapacitate their prey anywhere from several hours to several days depending on size. There have been multiple reports of sighting the rainbow alpaca in the Amazons of South America. After being hunted for thousands of years, the deadly predator took refuge in the jungles away from human activity where it has thrived and multiplied. The illustrious alpaca is sought after by poachers for their colorful hair and meat. The animal’s meat is highly demanded on the black market and has hallucinatory effects, while its hair is sold as novelty items. In recent years, young adults wear the furs to electric dance parties for their vibrant colors. There is much controversy surrounding the rainbow alpacas. Conservation groups want to preserve the species in an animal sanctuary among its own kind. Farmer unions continue to hunt the variant species or risk their herd being affected. The rainbow alpaca has been hunted to near extinction after years and years of poaching for its meat. In more recent years, there have been efforts in moving rainbow alpacas to animal sanctuaries to isolate the invasive species and prevent further friction between the locals. Through conservation efforts, the species’ birthrates have continued to rise at a steady pace.